


just one hit of you

by pac



Series: never be the same [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pac/pseuds/pac
Summary: Well, this took way too long. But my sense of accomplishment for finishing it at all is still high.I was unprepared upon finishing the work so I found a song title again: Never Be the Same by Camila Cabello





	just one hit of you

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took way too long. But my sense of accomplishment for finishing it at all is still high. 
> 
> I was unprepared upon finishing the work so I found a song title again: Never Be the Same by Camila Cabello

The first time Josh gets Willy off in return, it doesn’t happen the way it’s supposed to. According to his original plan, it wasn’t supposed to happen at all, really, but the point remains.

See, one of William’s ego’s biggest supports is that he’s smooth, effortless with people and getting his way in a manner that he never needed to be taught. This happens to (without his permission or even his knowledge, most of the time) fly out the window as soon as he starts taking shots. Hard liquor never has been good to him. 

So, it was probably- no, definitely the vodka that got him here. Here, being the rundown men’s washroom of the bar the boys had ended up at, leaning precariously against the counter even though he was long finished washing his hands.

Unbeknownst to Tipsy Willy upon entering said washroom, Josh had also excused himself from the group of their teammates at some point. How that happened, he had no clue, given he had spent half the night so far watching Josh’s shoulders like a hawk, irresistible under the gray shirt pulled tight over them. Now, Josh was washing his own hands, having given Willy a small nod while stepping out of the stall and with it he gained the blonde’s full focus.

“That shirt looks really good on you,” he knows it wasn’t what he meant to say, but Willy can’t remember what he was thinking aside from that anyway.

Josh eyes him for a second before a grin cracks the man’s face; simultaneously a million butterflies lift off inside Willy’s stomach. “It’s just a gray shirt,” Josh adds, as if he has to defend himself from the compliment. 

“Whatever- the light looks good on you, you look good,” Willy rambles on trying to make his point, rolling his eyes lazily. He pushes off the counter to stumble forward, brushing an admiring hand down Josh’s arm. He can see the flush rising to the tops of his cheeks as Josh’s eyes follow his hand, knows he gets what he’s steering this towards. 

“Willy-” Josh stops himself, glancing up to meet his eyes for only a second. He waits for Josh to tell him to stop, that he shouldn’t do this in the public bathroom, in the bar where their teammates could walk in at any moment. He doesn’t know why- maybe it’s the booze- but he waits for Josh to continue. 

The prime moment to take him by surprise, push Josh back into a stall and go down on him without much but his obvious consent passes. A few more too… and Josh isn’t saying anything but Willy has to lick his lips, feeling absolutely parched under the older man’s intense gaze.

Those scorching blues pass over his bottom lip along with his tongue and then Willy finds himself being pushed back against the wall at the end of the grubby counter. It’s concrete, but no matter how hard and ungracefully he stumbles back into it he’s too captivated by Josh’s massive frame closing in on him to feel the bump. Arms lift to bracket him in, suddenly all of Josh is so close to him. Instinctively, Willy presses his back flat against the cold wall, more dazed submission than defensiveness.

Josh mutters something along the lines of ‘it’s finally my turn’ with a smirk gorgeous enough to scramble Willy’s brain. The words are unimportant because next, Josh is kissing him.

With the softest noise of shock, Willy tilts his chin up to catch more of the gentle press of Josh’s lips, awareness of their place in the bar melting away at the same speed he melts into the other man. Josh cups his jaw tenderly, licks into William’s mouth slowly, and manhandles him into one of the metal stalls.

“You’ve given me too much time to think about doing this,” Josh’s voice is low, sending a curl of heat deep in his gut. He pushes Willy up against the flimsy metal and slots one thigh between his, ducking in to kiss him with even more urgency now.

The feeling of sparks between their lips is everything William had wanted to avoid, exactly why he’d never kissed Josh before. He’s chubbing up in his skinny jeans, impossibly quick from the few nudges of Josh’s thigh against his crotch, despite the voice in the back of his head reminding him this is the opposite direction he should be heading in. These moments were supposed to get this desire out of his system- the way shared hand jobs with a hot stranger at a club satisfies the attraction- but he can feel the physical manifestation of this thing for Josh dig itself deeper into his chest as the kiss goes on. Can feel the softness of his mouth sear permanent memories into his own. 

“I can’t stop thinking about this… about you…” Josh confesses further when he parts from the kiss again to pant for air. He gets a large hand under Willy’s shirt, curling it around his side to bring the boy’s hips forward.

Giving a desperate whine, William lets his head fall back, the crack against the stall loud but Josh gets his lips and teeth on his throat and he gasps even louder. He hardly feels the buzz of the vodka anymore, replaced by the tingle of Josh’s mouth on his skin and arousal coursing through him. He only manages to wrap his fingers around both of Josh’s biceps and hold on while he works a mark onto a particularly sensitive bit of his neck and starts a just-off-steady-rhythm of rocking Willy onto his thigh. 

He’s fully hard and thinks Josh is too, but he’s focused on the bulge in Willy’s jeans rather than getting his own relief. It’s overwhelming, the attention he hasn’t let himself fully crave fixed on him in such concentration. Josh’s mouth trails to the very edge of his shirt collar and then back up to a spot below his ear. The man’s hand still on his jawline moves back to tangle in already mussed hair, tugging so his head follows to the side. As Josh goes on to, presumably, suck another splotch on his skin, Willy lifts into the coming and going stimulation. High moans start slipping out when they get it just right, the pressure of Josh’s strong thigh against his aching cock blinding. 

There’s a flood of noise signifying the washroom door flying open and Josh is promptly covering Willy’s loud mouth with his own, shushing him effectively. It’s not until that very moment, trying and failing to care about being caught, that he realizes he’s mere moments from cumming. All movement of his body stops at the will of the dominating hands on him, one of Willy’s legs hitched up Josh’s hip mid-grind and most of his weight held up by the other man.

It would still be clear what’s happening in the stall, but if the fellow bar-goer cares or notices they aren’t saying anything about it, seemingly going about their business.

Even their mouths only move at a torturously slow pace and William forces his eyes open when Josh’s mouth slows right to a stop, just hovering over his own. It takes a long second for his vision to clear but he finds Josh already looking back at him. Suddenly the moment feels so much more loaded than the risk of getting caught by even one of their teammates, like he’s unbearably vulnerable and his self preservation instinct is failing him. 

Josh looks at him with the same softness he has since they met on the Marlies, the way that hooked Willy in the first place. It was irresistible from the get-go. Because he knows, has always known that falling for Josh is bad idea. Complicating such a good friendship, complicating team… it hasn’t been worth it since juniors and even then he never got in over his head. There’s no denying it: Willy is currently in way over his head.

The moment of suspension snaps as soon as the door closes behind the unknown patron. Josh crashes their lips together and both their eyes are squeezed shut again. One of his hands moves to grope Willy’s ass hard, resulting in a long, filthy-good grind against the flushed blonde’s trapped erection. 

His hips stutter into it and suddenly orgasm hits him like a truck, his whole body stills and his mouth falls slack under Josh’s with a wonton moan. His cock jerks almost painfully while painting the inside of his still-zippered jeans with warm cum. For the intensity, cumming in his pants isn’t as satisfying as he needs but it has him broken, ruined regardless. 

“Holy fuck- Willy- that’s-,” Josh breathes hot and heavy against his mouth, sounds in awe somehow. 

He would be way more embarrassed- like, shit, he doesn’t even remember cumming so quickly in high school- if his reality hadn’t begun closing in on him the moment the waves of orgasm faded. He’s in love with his stupidly gorgeous teammate, who has no right being as awkwardly charming as he always is without even trying, and who has no clue how devastating the minutes in this washroom have been on him. Josh shouldn’t, anyway; it was Willy’s stupid self who started this and he can feel the consequences of these ill-advised feelings looming and he hasn’t even cracked an eye open yet. 

Willy’s chest is still heaving when he does manage to open his eyes, what feels like too many moments later. Josh hasn’t moved him, hasn’t completely pulled back from the stilled kiss that Willy’s unexpected climax had interrupted. It’s too tender, the shared breathes and mutual flushed cheeks as they both start to pull back. 

The hand in his sweat damp hair smooths it back gently, and Josh’s mouth is starting to tilt into a grin- William realizes he can’t do this without blurting out every stupid emotion he has for the older man. He can’t be cool about this and go on with the night like any other. So, the moment his leg is let go and his foot touches the floor he’s dipping out from between Josh and the stall. 

It’s terribly uncomfortable to make a break for it with jizz drying his underwear to his skin but he gets out before Josh’s reaching hand catches him. He’s not sure who it is calling after him, Josh or Hymie, who catches him from falling on his ass right out of the door, but either way it doesn’t slow him down.

An hour or so later, he half-assed swears off vodka to his bathroom mirror after a shower.


End file.
